Swordman Venture in a New World
by smegalmaster
Summary: This is a branch off of my original story so if you want to read it check out my original story(how to find it is in the story). if you don't then it will be as confusing as hell. Rated M for violence and shit. please review and have a wonderful day/night to everyone!
1. Chapter 1 In a World

Authors notes: hey people of this site just to let you know this is not a perfectly new story its a branch to my original story called Swordman Legends of the Golden Blade. The story is on and you can type that in on the search bar or go to the action section and you will find it. People that migrated from my original story welcome and enjoy that last cliff hanger there. Now enough chit chat onto the story.

I opened my eye's to see myself lying on the cold wet grass... wait grass last I recall we were fighting these weird pig creatures with dull gold swords. Then we went into that portal... I shot up and looked around and was stunned at what I was seeing. Everything and I mean EVERYTHING was a blockish shape there were absolutely no circles! I was freaking out because we were not on earth anymore...Max...my family gone. I gazed downward to see my friends lying on the grass with Kaleb snoring peacefully and Jackson starting to stir. I didn't care if they were having a good dream as I shook both of them awake. They got up too with tired eye's but they instantly shot open at the site of this new world."Where the fuck are we" said Kaleb with a questionable look."We are in the hardcore world of minecraft." we heard a voice say behind us. We all turned and saw a very blocky person with a green shirt and blue pants. He looked like a normal human other than the fact that he is a walking block."who are you and why are you wearing forbidden... things on you." he said looking at our roundness. We were not blocky like them so I guess since this world I think is made of blocks then we are forbidden here."we are humans from earth and we are naturally round so we can't take this off sorry." I said trying to make peace with him soon so we can get back home as soon as possible." I feel like I wanna help you poor creatures but I can't I was just on my way to the mines when I saw you popping out of the sky like you just spawned but you have a iron sword and whatever those other two weapons are." he said pointing at the hammers and guns. This era must not be very modern if he mentioned "mines" and that he does not know what hammers or guns are. I walked over to him and looked into his eye's while holding both of my swords in my hands. He stepped back and said," you must be Herobrine's minions aren't you because after the new update he took over minecraft and now has stronger mobs. You have to be one of them. I became prepared demon spawn!" he said as a shiny sword came out of nowhere that looked like diamond. He jumped in the air with his sword ready to do a downward slash but I spin to the right making his sword stick in the ground and I put my foot on the hilt making so he can't pull it up. I held my own blade to his face and said with curiosity." did you say... update? Is this some time of game world or something?" his eye's widened at my questions as he let got of his diamond sword and fell on his ass." now I know you aren't from here because everyone knows that this world is a special made world that is suppose to be a game that people played but Herobrine made it so it transfers to the real world." and we are from the real world." Jackson said kindly so it showed that we are friendly.

He got up and looked passed us and gasped yelling while starting to run." its almost night follow me or you will die!" was all we heard as we saw him start to jump up a hill and run behind it out of sight." what is he talking about?" I said picking up the pretty heavy(pretty heavy it was fucking heavy like it weight a ton!). I put it back down and just forgot about it. I heard a growl and bones crinkling as we all turned to the noise." that is why he was running." Kaleb said looking up and a huge zombie and a skeleton with a 30 foot long bow(i don't know why a skeleton would be holding a bow but meh its a game). The two monsters were at least 50 feet high and 20 feet wide. It far surpassed the shadow monster by a long shot.

As the two huge monsters came at us Kaleb was the first to react. His eye's glowed dark brown and he slammed both of his arm to the ground. Rock started to creep up him but slowly." go distract them this is going to take a while." he said as the rock didn't even reach his knuckles by then. This is going to be a hard time. I started to rush the monsters and they were stunned at first but got back into gear as the zombie swung its arm down to hit my. Jackson saw this coming and pushed me out of the way before a giant hand came crashing down behind us. Jackson got off of me and bolted towards the arm that begun to lift up. He jumped on and held out his hand ready to pull me up but I was still on the ground with a cut on my face from the impact to the ground. He gave up on me and watched as the arm started to lift him.

Jackson's P.O.V

The zombie noticed me getting a free ride and same with the skelebutt too( I always love to call skeletons skelebutts). The zombie was trying to smack me off with his other arm while the skelebutt was turning to face us. I took the opportunity to jump on the other arm of the zombie and run up it till I reached his shoulder. After a couple of smacks to the face from the zombie trying to get me I looked to the side to see the skelebutt preparing a huge arrow to launch at me. The zombie seemed to notice this and tried to make it not fire. It was too late as it shot the arrow. I smiled as I jumped up onto its head and the arrow went threw the zombies skull making it fall to the ground close to my friends. Surprisingly there was very little to no blood spilled.

I jumped off the dead zombie, but when I did it vanished and something was floating on the ground. The skelebutt looked in horror at what it did to its college. The expression went from sad to mad and it was charging another arrow. I looked at Kaleb and hoped he was done, sure enough he was ready.

Kaleb's P.O.V

I was finished, rock surrounded me and turned me into the rock monster from Fantastic 4... only a hell of a lot better. The rock that I absorbed was not brown but black showing the richness of the soil that this world provided. I stepped forward with braveness in my heart and my eye's(that still showed) were the darkest brown known to man kind. I knew the arrow that the skeleton was charging was aiming at me. That was what I wanted." Fire away skele BITCH!" I screamed out which angered the skeleton more. I took a step forward more and at the corner of my eye I saw the blocky dude come out to see what was happening from behind the hill. His eye's widened at the sight of me or at not seeing the zombie anymore. I smirked and paid more attention at him then the oncoming arrow. I brought my attention forward at the last second and brought out my bulky hands to catch the arrow. I was sharp to the point and when it made contact with my hand, some parts of the rock broke and produced skin. The arrow that was shot and was going around 100 mph pushed me back about 10 feet before I came to a stop. The parts of my hands that had skin were bleeding from the arrows touch. I held the arrow there for a moment and looked at the skeleton. The skeleton had a look of amazement and horror put together in a multiple of things. I threw the arrow up in the air and caught its shaft and pointed it at the monsters head. It started to back away, dropping its bow to the ground and turned to run. It didn't let that happen.

I threw with all my might and the arrow flew threw the air faster than when it was shot. In mere seconds the skeleton was hit in the back of the head with the arrow. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. It had no blood because.. well it already just bones. I smiled and turned around to see my friends starting at me with amusement and awe. I soon realized that I was the same height as Jackson(which is around 5 foot). I looked to my right and saw the blocky dude run towards us with beaming eye's that started at me and the situation in awe." whho are you people, and whhere dddid you guys come from." was all he said as he neared us." we will explain to you when we make a shelter of some sorts." Lee said with his leadership taking over the situation." Please come to my home just please go back to normal so you don't break anything." He said pointing at me. I nodded and as we walked over the hill I started to lose my rock armor and it piled to the floor as we walked. When we finally got to his humble abode the sun was rising and we were hungry and tired.

He let us inside and we all sat down ready to talk...

Authors Notes: Hello again I just wanna say sorry for it being short but its the beginning so chill. The people that are reading this from FanFiction please check out the original story so you guys know whats happening because I don't have many viewers there and it is confusing if you don't read the story. Again the story is on and it is called Swordman Legends of the Golden Blade. Or just go to the action section(its rated M though). Then just scroll down. You will find it eventual. Anywho please review and if you have any questions just ask me, and remember to have a wonderful day/night.


	2. Chapter 2 Herobrine's reveal

**Authors Notes: ch2! Yay okay lets get some things straight, just because I won't explain the characters you don't have to hate me.(by the way I am still not going to because if you wanna know how they got there just read my original story capeche). Oh and one more thing I need an artist that can take descriptions and has Skype or some place I can talk to them please. I will shout out that person/people who helps. Onto the story!**

As we entered his home I felt a strange force telling me to turn around and run. I just brushed it off and kept on walking inside. The house wasn't that great really it was just like 40 by 20 feet(blocks in this case) and there was no entire design but some strange items. This universe I think is dated back a while because I saw a furnace and some weird thing for crafting. We sat down in one of the many chair in the room by the fireplace which was opposite of the door." now that I let you in my home tell me all about you people, I want to know everything and in return I will tell you about this world." said the blocky man." first can I get your names and I will tell you mine." well my name is Kaleb." said none other than Kaleb who got out of his chair and bowed." and I am Jackson." said Jackson staying in his seat(which was very comfy)." and I am the leader Lee." I said also staying in my chair." well my name is Steve and it is very nice to meet you." the blocky man said.

By the time we explained everything about our life the sun was high in the sky and we could not wait for food. Steve realized this and pulled out of the furnace some nice warm steaks and some cooked potatoes. My mouth watered at the sight of this and he brought us eat our meal with no forks or knives. I was so hungry that I just ate everything with me bare hands. He smiled at this and began his story.

"Long ago there was a god named Notch and his brother Herobrine. They created this universe by hard work and a lot of sacrifices. When they finished they got into a dispute about what to name this universe. Herobrine wanted to call it call of the mine. Notch wanted to call it minecraft." Steve stopped to catch his breath before he began again." Notch got so made at Herobrine that he sent him to the middle of this world to burn forever in the world known as the nether(or hell your choice). After a while of peace and harmony at the surface, Herobrine spent his days training and became stronger. He made horrible creatures out of innocent. For example he made the zombie pigman which is a scary creature that is unkillable unless you chop its head off clean. One day in the middle of the night when Notch was asleep, Herobrine found a way to reach the surface from a player that didn't know better. He created a portal that can link two worlds together. When Herobrine got out(after a murdered the player first), he went to kill his brother. When he succeed he ruled this world and made everything corrupted. Some say he didn't kill his brother only took his god like power away and if you kill him(if), Notch will rise once again." when he finished his story it was almost night and a storm was brewing up.

After the story we felt safe in his home but I still felt a pull on my heart to get the fuck out. And it grew stronger until I faintly heard a ssssssssssssss. It was a hissing noise like a snake and it creeped me out.

Suddenly the side of the house with the door came way and the entire wall blew up and broke under the full blast of the explosion. We popped out of our chair and stared into the fog and rain that was a down pore and we could not see past the broken house. I felt like my heart was getting ripped out of my skin at that explosion. I could see in the fog a pair of pure white eye's staring at me through the fog. I heard another hissing noise from behind, and this time I was ready.

I grabbed everyone and jumped forward just as the explosion blew up another side of the wall. I turned around and brought out my weapons ready to kill anything that goes near me. I heard laughter and turned around to the glowing eye's that I saw before. The eye's came closer and I heard Steve give a scream and I saw another one of him but it had glowing pure white eye's. It was laughing and came closer to me."well well well what do we have here. You are forbidden to have circles but I guess then you came from the world I linked that one portal into. It closed as soon as you entered and I was planning to use it. Oh well at least I can kill its inhabitants." said the voice belonging to the white eye's Steve. Steve was on the floor crawling away while stuttering," HhhheeerrroooBriiinnnee." I then knew who the white eye's belong to.

I rushed forward with me sword to the side of me as I slashed Herobrine across the face with me blade. My sword phased through him like he was thin air. He disappeared and reappeared behind me." look who's a fighter that is blind and can't see that I am a god and you came into my world, I will let you live for now but I came here for the wench who does not belong here." he then kicked me in the back and I stumbled into the fog. Jackson and Kaleb were fighting normal zombies and skeletons that were their size. I heard a scream and a cry of help of a voice that was Steve's. I couldn't see shit and was running in the direction I thought was the house. I heard the same hissing sound that I knew too well and this time I clicked. I turned around in the fog and swung my sword sideways. It felt like it went through something and the hissing stopped. I walked forward to see a green thing on four legs and no arms laying on the ground with its head chopped off and blood seeped out of the neck of the monster. I heard another hiss but it was in the distance and right after the hissing stopped I heard a scream that sounded like Jackson's. I rushed towards the sound and soon came out of the fog, covered in rain, and saw what happened.

Jackson was laying on the ground and when I ran up to him I saw on his face was a clean cut that went from his head to his chin in a diagonal slash from his right eye. Then I looked past him and saw the same green creature laying dead on the floor with a bullet mark on his skull, it didn't make sense until it hit me...hard.

**_Jackson's P.O.V_**

there I was kicking monsters asses like no tomorrow then something green came up behind me and I heard the hissing. I turned and saw who the creature was and instantly shot him with a bullet hitting its mark...the head. It fell dead and the hissing stopped. I sighed but when I turned to the side an arrow came across my face and I fell to the floor out of shock and pain. I then heard faint footsteps that grew louder till it was right by me, touching the scratch on my face which made me flinch. It stopped and hit the floor right by me with a cold thud. I tried to open my eye's to see who was by me but blacked out when I did. I then knew that we would all die(i think I don't know what monsters do to people like us). Then a question popped into my head."where's Kaleb?"

**_Kaleb's P.O.V_**

I was fighting with Jackson when Lee got pushed into the fog by the guy known as Herobrine and now one of his minions came up from behind me and got me in a choke hold and dragged me off into the darkness while Jackson was fighting a green monster. The minion was one of the pigman creature we fought coming into this world and it smelled absolutely horrible like uncooked rotting pork chop(ironic right). As it dragged me I saw more and more monsters were charging into the battle and I got worried, so worried that I didn't notice being thrown into a metal cage and left there in the darkness for a long time.

I heard a scream in the distance and I knew it was Jackson's girlish scream(which sounded very manly then most mans girlish screams). I started to shake the cage vigorously trying to get out so I can help my friend. I felt courage kick in and my eye's glowed my dark brown. It was so dark that my eye's emitted a light for me to see, it was awesome! I brought a hammer from my body( I still get creeped out from doing that sometimes), and broke the lock to the cage making it swing open. I bolted into the thick woods with only my eye's to see.

I came out into the opening to see a bad bad sight. My friends were about to be eaten by zombies! I came forward and smashed a zombies skull in making it topple onto another one. Then I heard something from behind me hiss. I back flipped up in the air and when I was straight enough I brought my foot down in the hissing noise. The green creature that was making the noise crunched under the weight of my foot and turned into a flat green spot. The zombies noticed this and started to charge me, leaving my friends laying there. Another hammer came out of my left arm and I was ready, with two hammers at my side. I felt a little mad inside at the sight of my friends and threw my hammer into the skull of the zombie and in a line the hammer kept on going through head and even trees. I then made another hammer to replace the one that looked like it would never stop.

Battle after battle of skeletons and zombies, and even the green monsters, but they never stopped coming. I was soon out of breath and an army of monsters surrounded me. Blood was everywhere and so was bones and flesh. I knew that I protected my friends hard enough but I was weak and helpless. I fell to my knees and covered them in the blood of the dead, ready for defeat. I then felt warmth and I saw the sun begin to rise. A smile came on my face as I realized that I died protecting my friends. I then closed my still brown eye's and fell on the floor waiting for death to come to my door and zombies to feast on my flesh. Instead of all that bad stuff all I heard was cry's and screams and the sound of burning. I looked up and instantly dropped my jaw at what I was seeing. The zombies and skeleton's were burning from the rays from the sun and the green creatures retreated back into the woods and never returned.

I stood up and I felt a hand on my back. I froze as the hand rubbed my back. I quickly turned to see it was Lee standing there with a bruise on his face from an impact from a missed fired arrow. I then looked to my right expecting to see Jackson standing there but he was still on the floor, this time blood tinkled down his face. I ran over to him and saw the slash in his face and I began to cry. I looked up to him and seeing him like this made me burst out in tears at the sight. I turned towards Lee to see tears come out of his face also but held them back."We need to find Steve so he can get the portal and return then we can throw him in the training room where the regen. It so he can heal alright." Lee said as he walked to the blown up and broken home that once lived Steve."We must do it for Jackson and we must do it for Steve and we must kill Herobrine to save this world and bring it to harmony." was all he said as he walked off into the darkness of the dark woods that laid in front of us. At that moment I could see him as a true leader.

**Authors Notes: Hey people I just wanna know if you like the story so far and what you want to happen. I open for ideas and suggestions. I will take any comment into consideration and will respond(if it is a question) ASAP. Now don't for get to have a wonderful day/night.**


	3. Chapter 3 the breaking point

**Authors notes: before you say anything, I am not giving up on this story yet, at least until it is finished. My birthday was just a while back and I didn't have time to do dis but I am now! Now onward to the story!**

I woke up to see Jackson and Kaleb staring at me with eye's that looked like they have seen a ghost or something. I got up and a pain shot through my head like a bullet. I grabbed where the pain began and felt the side of my head get squishy, and it hurt. I guess the skeleton miss fired and I was lucky that it dd not go threw my skull.

I looked the Jackson and cringed at the sight. Jackson's face had a huge gash in it and it was bleeding heavily. I looked at Kaleb for help and he came to Jackson's side. I went into the woods to try to find something that can help. I saw a yellow flower that looked very absorbent. I grabbed it and rushed back to try and help.

The flower did absorb most of the blood and I used some of its leaves to make a bandage. I put it on Jackson's face and it looked like it hurt when I put it on. I then gazed to the side to see the obliterated area known as Steve's house. There was a note on the floor by us and I became curious. I went over to the note and opened it. It read like this."_ Hello again Lee remember me, you probably do, if you don't then I am Herobrine, the now ruler of this world._ _I see you have a problem here. You lost your only hope to escape, is that it? Oh well then come to my castle if you want poor Steve back. If you managed to defeat me then there is another portal to your world waiting, untouched! Oh its not far from here just a few thousand miles from here, you can't miss it. On the way you can meet my friends and"family". Just give me a call if you want to die. I answer to your pain and tears so don't hesitate. Have a good luck and don't forget to have fun in this "game"._

_Signed Herobrine._"

I became outraged, how the hell am I suppose to go thousands of miles to just get back home this is bullshit!"I began to look. I then looked in every direction until it hit me. I just didn't look straight. Right in front of us loomed a huge castle that over heighted the tallest building.My jaw dropped at the sight of it.

My friends seem to notice too, as their mouths dropped farther than mine. I started to walk in that direction and started to head of on our journey into the unknown to face the ruler of this world that is probably watching us right now. I started at the castle one more time and flipped my middle finger at it, then headed into the forest.

_**Jackson's P.O.V**_

I walked with my friends while I groped at the pain in my face. We entered the dark forest with haste. It was dark and gloomy with the blocky forest roof that covered the top of the canopy so there was no light except for an occasional beam that came down onto the darkness below. I formed some guns in my hand and was prepared for a fight because something didn't feel right. My guns are loaded when they come out and when I run out of ammo it refills automatically, it weird but cool. Soon we reached a place that looked like someone was dragged away and at the beginning of the two trails was a note. The same exact note that Herobrine gave us last time. Was this really a game to him?

_**Lee's P.O.V**_

At picked up the letter thinking it was the same note to make sure that we cared for Steve, but it wasn't. As soon as I opened the letter I began to read, getting more mad when I rolled down the page."_ So I see that you care for Steve do you not? Well anyway I just wanna say more detail on this journey. In this forest there are monsters that you have seen and two that you have not. If you escape the forest they there are outposts surrounding my tower. If you destroy all of the outposts then I will give you the key to the castle. Oh and one more thing, if you see Steve's sister tell her that I'll come for her soon. Good luck and always have fun._

_Herobrine._

I gave the note to the others, and when the last person read it he gave it back to me. I started to walk again in the dark forest, now cautious of whats to come. While I was walking I dropped the note and stomped on it hard out of rage. After what seemed like eternity(it was only 20 min. how pathetic), they heard a noise. It was a growling noise and a noise of bones creaking. I turned to the side and blocked an arrow with a fresh new sword that came out of my skin. Jackson was quicker than me and shot in the direction of the arrow just as it came out of he forest. Kaleb morphed his weapons as a zombie came out of the woods. More and more started to come out and we huddled together while the enemy surrounded us. We prepared for a fight.

I was fighting with red eye's as I clashed with a zombie. An arrow flew by me and I blocked it. The arrow bounced off of my swords and into the head of the zombie. I spun at the skeleton who shot the arrow and threw my sword. It impaled the skeleton in the head and it fell to the floor. I heard a hissing sound from behind me so I turned 180, bringing out another sword, and stabbing it in the stomach.(or at least I thought was the stomach). It was still hissing but slower and more evil creatures come out from behind me and behind the green, slowly hissing and ready to explode creature. I took advantage of this situation. I pulled my sword out and kick the green creature in the stomach. It slid into the other creatures and I turned around in a badass fighting stance. Behind me the hissing stopped and a loud boom came from behind me. It felt like a movie and it was awesome! What I did not know though is that spider, half the size of me, were climbing the rooftops of the canopy, ready to come down and kill whatever their master had told them to.

I was fighting a zombie that had an iron sword( don't ask me how he got it). When I killed him the forest floor seemed silent, like they have ran away. It seemed to good to be true. I then heard a sort of hissing sound but it was a little bit more rhythmic, not like those green things. It sounded high in the rooftops. I then heard another and another, and I was preparing to fight. I heard a bullet being launched from Jackson's pistol. I turned but stopped half way to see a huge spider on the floor with a bullet hole on the side of the head. I was terrified because its a mutant spider. I was scared because of the fact that I have arachnophobia. I took a step back and made a fighting stance with my blade up and ready to strike my new(scary) foe.

It came at me at amazing speed that was quick enough that I almost missed my sword swing, nut I hit it dead on. It cut clean in half and blood spilled onto the floor with guts hanging out of the dead spider that laid motionless on the grassy floor. I saw some things that were sticking out of the spider and slowly took a look at what it is while my friends were killing spiders, left, and right. It was a piece of string that hung out of the dead beast. I grabbed it and pulled, it came out and rolled up in a complete square circle,(go figure). I stuffed it in my pocket because it might come in useful some day. I heard some groans and some bones moving in the dark abyss of the forest."Round two huh, well then lets do this". I said with my sword ready at hand. Zombies with iron swords and skeletons with bows that glowed were coming out but no green things. Spiders dropped from above, and I prepared for a fight with my friend by my side.

I started the fight before it began. As a skeleton charged its bow, I blocked an oncoming blow from a zombie, turned it around, and used its body as a shield for the arrow. Next thing I new was an arrow going through the skull of the zombie and touching my nose. I dropped the zombie, and grabbed the iron sword he was previously holding. It felt weird in my hand but I ignored it. I chucked it at the skeleton while it was charging another arrow. It hit dead on but I didn't notice because I was too busy fighting a spider. After I finished the spider I heard a darker and more deep spider sound. I turned at look into its eye's. It was smaller that the"normal" one but it had a greenish pattern on its back. It jumped at me like lightning as I turned to dodge. I bit me in the left thigh as I stumbled. The spider was still clamped down on my leg. I stabbed it in the face with my blade as blood leaked out from the spider and my wound. I winched in pain as the now dead spider fell to the floor. I felt dizziness take over me as I fell against a tree. I tried and stay awake with my sword held out while all the creatures were surrounding me (except for the two groups that Jackson and Kaleb were fighting). I held out my sword as zombies, and spider went around me in circle around the tree. Skeletons drew their arrows but never shot them. The light started to fade from my eye's as I knew it was the end.

I awoke with a start too see that my end did not come yet. I was in a comfy bed with nothing on. It was a little awkward. Maybe the spiders and other creatures took me away and raped me. I started to hyperventilate at the sudden thought of a zombies dick in my ass. The room that I was in made me calm down just a little. The room was a simple one with a window that pointed north and looked over the vast mountains of this foreign land. It was definitely not made by any creature that I have seen. There was a couch and chair right next to each other to the side of the door. Two doors that were across from the bed that I was in(which was west from the window). There was a chair by the bed that faced me. It looked like it was recently used and that scared me a little.

One of the doors opened and I reached for a weapon, I forgot that I can make one at that moment because I was to scared to think. A figure entered the room but it was a little to dark to see the figure. The only light that shined through was the window. I heard a switch go off and torches on the upper part of my bed came on. It was like magic or something.

I could not find a weapon so I coward in the covers for my last resort. The thing(creature whatever, you guys probably know who it is), came closer and closer. I closed my eye's and was ready for the pain to start. I felt a blockish hand on my head(above the covers that I was hiding in) and a soft voice that came out of the creatures mouth like silk."Its okay I won't hurt you." when it said that I trusted it to the full extent. I rose my head out of the covers and looked the creature in the eye's. It was a girlish version of Steve with long hair and violet eye's that shined in the torch light.

"how did I get here and who are you and why am I nude?" was all the questions I bombarded the woman with." well for starters I will answer the 2 question because it is the easiest. I am Steve's sister, Stefany, and I found you guys while I was traveling in the woods for food. I always hated living in the forest because its too dark and not open enough to see the world. I cleared out some of it to see the mountains over the vast forest but every time I go in there to cut down more trees, the mobs come out to kill me. I will explain in more detail on how I got you here after I answer the last question. The reason why you are butt naked it because you were wearing forbidden things and I tried to get them off of you when... well I noticed soon enough that... you are not from here...". She started to blush and that made me smile, but cover myself up with more bed sheets." did she see my penis?" I thought to myself while Stefany regained her composer."Let me explain from the beginning." she finally spoke while she told me the story on how I got rescued by a woman.

_**Stefany's P.O.V (this is one of the exceptions I said on the P.O.V thing)**_

I came from my house with my diamond sword that Steve(my brother) got me for craft-mus. I had my bow at hand and was ready to hunt some passive mobs. I didn't expect any events only lots of mobs, but I got use to it from living in the forest. I just recently got news that my brother went missing and strange creatures had come to this world from a different world. I became extra cautious at the new that I was given from my good old friend Joe.(if you don't know Joe he is a person similar to me except male, and loves in the side of a mountain like a hermit). I began to walk out of my home while taking a big sigh." well another lonely adventure without my brother got damit Herobrine it must be your fault.

I crept into the forest trying not to make a sound as I hear fighting noises in the distance. I began to turn in that direction out of curiosity."must be another skeleton fight with the zombies, because of another stupid misfire." I whispered to myself while I made it closer to the source of the fighting. I was about 500 blocks away when I heard an explosion." that is definitely not a misfire." I said as I began to pick up speed, but not too much that someone might notice me.

I was about 100 blocks when I heard multiple mobs fighting and I saw a hint of blood all over the battlefield. After I took a step closer I heard an ear-pitched scream that rattled the earth beneath me. It sounded human and I trouble. I rushed to help with diamond sword drawn with no care in the world on what can hear me or not. It needed help and I am a do-gooder with this stuff. I came out into the fight to see 3 strange creatures that looked badly hurt. About 20 different mobs surrounded one (even creepers oh no he will blow up in a second if they get to close) two others were fighting with there life with cave spiders and zombies." if one of the cave spiders bites them multiple time they are dead." I thought to myself as I took action, not caring if the creatures are good or bad. I rushed forward and went to save the one thing first. I sliced the creeper in half before it even gave its hiss. The mobs turned to look at me dead in the eye's with hatred at their long time foe. Zombies rushed forward first, which I quickly disposed of. Next came the skeletons. I ran up the side of a tree while they shot their arrows at me. I jumped from 10 blocks in the air while pulling out my bow and quiver. While in mid jump, I shot several arrows that hit all targets in the head. I slammed on the ground and got up as quickly as I can. I began to shoot rapid arrows at the opponent trying to not hit the creature that I was saving.

Once I destroyed all of the skeletons, multiple spiders ,cave, and non came rushing at me with great speed, but I was ready for this. I grabbed a potion and threw it on the ground. The spiders stopped dead in their tracks to try and find me. What I threw was an invisibility potion. In that time I sneaked around the spiders and killed each one by ones. Soon there was only 5 left and that gave me time to examine the creature that I was saving since there was no mobs to cover it. It had smooth hair with a beat up red shirt and cargo pants. What really intrigued me was that everything that he was wearing was forbidden! My invisibility potion ran out at that time and the five monsters looked at me with awe, then quickly snapped back to a mean stare. I threw my iron sword at one, killing it instantly, while I pulled out my diamond sword again. I killed all of the mobs in a matter of seconds. The two other creature were badly wounded(same with the one against the tree), but they were still standing in awe. I smiled at them then remembered that they might be bad. That hunch got stronger from the forbidden cloth that they were wearing. I was too deep in thought that a creeper on the floor, that was heavily bleeding, came behind the weak creature. I was too late as the explosion sent them flying onto the floor. I rushed over to them, again not caring if they are bad or good.

The creatures were two different sizes. One maybe 1 and a half block, and the other almost 3 blocks. The 1 block creature had hammers in his hands when he fell, and the other creature had these weird things that had sort of a lever system. The explosion left dark burn marks on their backs that made me freak. I scooped the now unconscious bodies(even the one against the tree and don't ask how I did it, I just did), back to my home. I tended to the one that was surrounded with the most mobs. I laid him down on my bed because the guest bedroom was crowded with the other ones.

I pulled up the chair and instantly saw a spider bite on his left thigh. I knew it was a cave spider bite and can only be treated with potions of regeneration, so I grabbed one from the potion room of my house and came back. I needed to check for other bites so I began to strip the forbidden clothes off of him. I hid them under the bed so I don't get caught with things that are not suppose to be in this world. He was completely naked but still had the forbidden stuff on, even on his penis. It didn't matter at that moment for me as I began to treat all of his wounds(i know it is a he from the penis). After I finished the wounds I looked back to the skin. I tried to find a costume zipper or a thing to pull it off, but I had no luck.

I thought for a second before an idea came to mind."maybe the penis is fake and it is the thing to get the costume off... I hope I am right otherwise I'm screw."

I reached for the dick with caution and hesitation. I finally touched it and it twitched. I pulled back and realized it is real. I put blankets over him to cover his nudity." The creature is forbidden in this land and I brought it to my home!" I thought as I rushed out of the room, washed m hands in the kitchen, and sat on the living room couch."i just touched something forbidden in privacy ways and in cultural ways, oh when Notch finds out, I am fucked."

_**Lee's P.O.V**_

I looked straight in her eye's as she admitted that she did something to me. I was glad that it wasn't rape but felt weird inside." Thank you for helping me, but slow down on some of it okay?" I joked which caused Stefany to blush and chuckle. I looked down the sheets to my dick, now hearing that story made it erected. I looked back at Stefany to see her revered her eye's from staring at my cock. I blushed thinking I was too young for this." look can you please leave so I can change?" I ask." yes of course sorry... I'll leave now." she quickly dashed out of the room, shutting it, and leaving me in peace.

I got dressed with haste."can I come back in now?" she asked as she knocked on the door for entry." yes you may." she entered the room and looked at me and smiled. That smile suddenly made me realize about my friends." where are my friends!"They are in the guest bedroom down the hall." she replied pointing down the hall. Since I was knocked out I didn't know(even from Stefany's story), if they are okay. I rushed down the hall, and while I got closer to the guest room, I heard a hissing sound. That freaked me out even more. When I opened the door I saw... Herobrine. He had a red bock with the words T.N.T. On it with red stuff was trailing to a lever, where Herobrine stood. I looked at my friends still in the beds beginning to wake up. I looked at Herobrine with hatred as the red stuff glowed and the T.N.T. Box glowed. The hissing sound was coming from the box and I new it was about to explode!

Then it hit, like a million shards of glass his me at once. My ears were ringing and I could barely see from the explosion. I stood up from the explosion as I saw nothing. Yes I said it nothing. There was only I crater where the side of that house was. I stood on the last bit of wood as I stared off, not seeing my friends anywhere. It started to rain at that point, and the dirt in the crater began to become moist. There was a note at the bottom of the crater that looked like the previous ones. Stefany came rushing into the now open area to see her side of the house blown up.

I jumped down into the crater with tears welling up in my eye's. I picked up the note and read it.

_ Hello guess what? Thanks to you I found Steve sister's house! I decided to pay a little visit and found your friends first. Too back you could not save them. Don't worry though all I did was made a big exit that's all. I picked them up while the explosion happened and whisked them off to my castle. Now you have more of an incentive to kill me. Hurry up now because your friends blood is not infinite. Signed your friend Herobrine._

My eye's shot to in front of me and glowed. Stefany came down into the crater to see me. My eye's turned the darkest red in the universe and I began to glow. Stefany looked at me in awe at what happened next. I burst into flames and the rain around me retreated and never touched me again. I turned around to Stefany and she took a step back."Who areee yoouuuu." she asked looking into my devilish eye's. In this state I was in I quickly thought of a name as a blade morphed into life into the palm of my hand. A perfect name came rushing into my head and I said with a dark voice." I'm Swordman." at that I rushed to the edge of the crater and turned back around." you said that you wanted a perfect, open space right?" she nodded slowly not seeing where this is going." let me help you." her eye's widened at what I said and could not see what was going to happen to the forest. I put both of my fire hand together in a cup formation and concentrated. A ball of fire formed at the base and shot forward.

The tree closes to the blast blew up in smoke and flame and that quickly followed. The ball of flame didn't stop going as it teared threw the forest. It all set into a blazing fire as an evil smile came on my face. I took a step forward when I heard something in the burning of the fire that spread throughout the forest." where are you going." it was Stefany who spoke as she slowly climbed out of the crater in the light of the fire looking around her in amazement." I'm going to get back my friends and your brother, kill Herobrine, and bring back Notch." at those words I bolted into the burning forest, leaving Stefany behind, and headed to save this world.

**Authors Notes: Hey hope you like the long chapter that made up for the lack of it. Sorry it is kinda quick, but I have other branch off's that I wanna make as soon as this one is done. Hope you like the plot and remember to have a wonderful day/night everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4 into the depth of Hell

**Author's notes: Hi people to the exciting next chapter of this FanFiction. I will not end it after he defeated all the towers, but I want to wrap this story up so that I can stat another branch off. If you have any suggestions let me know before I make my decision.(If no one responds I'll go with skyrim for my new world...maybe). Hope you enjoy his ultra fire form and more! Now onto the story.**

I was moving faster than normal in the direction of the castle in the distance. The forest burning around me was no worry to me and the state I was in. as I ran past burning zombies, skeletons, etc. I saw three stick fall from a nearby burning tree(or at least I think it was sticks). I scooped them up and put them in the pocket where I put the string(some people probably know what he is going to make soon). When I made it out of the forest in blazing speed that I think was faster than Jackson's(I with we could of compared), it opened up to a wide plain that stretched as far as the eye can see. My lock was still on the castle as I made haste. I glanced behind me to see a rail of fire following my path, burning the grass.

I saw a miniature black castle in the distance and I knew it was a lookout/base. My anger rose as I saw what was in that castle as I neared. The inhabitance in that small base was consisted of all the things I fought in the forest. They saw the forest burning in a fiery inferno and a trail of fire leading quickly to their base. I knew this would happen so I thought of an idea. I'll just become a mini sun.

I leaped in the sky, using fire to propel me up further. I loomed right over the base and in front of the moon. Some of the monsters went into hiding and some started to burn. I could not stay up there for long but I did manage to kill some of the monsters. I landed inside and drew two swords from my body. The first thing that tried to attack were the spiders. Skeletons lined the sides of the walls but some died from my sun attack. They started to rapid fire arrows at me as great speed.

I fought some zombies and spiders while dodging arrows left and right. When I killed two spiders at once I saw in each of them string. I yanked it out and put it in my pocket.

Out of instinct I pulled all the material in my pocket and threw it up in the air without knowing till it happened. What I saw next was amazing.

The sticks and string magically floated in the air and made out a weird shape. The string uncoiled and morphed together. The sticks came together and started to bend into the string. The finish product was a clean, smooth, nice bow. I dropped both of my sword and grasped the bow. It did not set on fire and it felt light weight. When the next skeleton shot the arrow through the rain I caught it(because it wasn't going that fast), when I did the tip set on fire and was ready to be launched. I placed it into the bow string and pulled back. When I released it, the flaming arrow traveled through the rain untouched by the water. The arrow went right through the leader of the castle(I knew it was the leader because it was barking orders to everyone that attacked me).

The rain stopped when it made contact with the leader's head as he fell to the floor dead and on fire. The monsters suddenly went into a state of panic as some began to run. I picked up my swords and loaded them into my bow. It was like a rain of swords as I launched swords right after another in perfect fast rhythm. Soon all was dead and there was no light except for me and the burning forest in the distance that slowly died every minute. I went out of the now flaming castle doors as I headed to my next target on the horizon."**This will come in handy"**. I said in a hellish voice(see what I did there... if have not caught up on Swordman Legends of the Golden Blade, then you would not get why Lee is doing that voice). I swung the bow over my back and headed off in the distance to the next base.

Base after base I vanquished in mere minutes out of my rage. Each base seamed to have a different theme than others. One had weird black skeletons with swords instead of bows and I didn't let them get near me. One of them had a giant floating white thing with tentacles(or at least I hope they were tentacles because some touched me). It shot fireballs at me which I easily grabbed and threw back because I am made out of fire so I can manipulate it. The last one I'll tell because it was the hardest one.

Once I made it to the side of the base with my fire dimmed so no one could obviously see me climbing the wall. I hopped the wall and killed the opponent, wait no I didn't. The opponent was the thing that Steve told me about that Herobrine made himself... zombie pigmen. When I stabbed it in the head it just screamed out to its brothers to come and help. I chopped its head off the moment I got a chance, but it was too late.

All the zombie pigmen started to come up to me with golden swords ready. I fired some fire at one but it didn't burn at all. I knew I would be doomed. I started to slice and dice my way through the group but more kept poring in from somewhere. When I looked down in the came area it was laid out in red stuff that looked like it was made from the devil himself. In that red stuff I saw one thing that caught my eye while I was defending myself from countless attacks from the pigmen. I saw a blacked checkered see through box with a miniature zombie pigman inside that was spinning. Everywhere around that spinning pigman were zombie pigmen that just popped out of nowhere and marched towards me.

I jumped away from a powerful blow as I head straight for the thing that I think is spawning all the monsters. I threw my sword at it and it stuck right in the middle and a crack appeared that looked like it was about to break. I jumped up and slammed my fist down on the sword to shove it in further. It slid in and broke the spawner thing and killed the little pigman. The spawning around the thing stopped and I pulled the sword from the ground. I looked down at the bottom level and my heart stopped beating. There was more and more of the boxes that littered the walls and floor of the base and more and more pigmen arose to fight. The second reason why my heart stopped beating is because a sword went straight through my stomach and out the other side. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. I started to die thinking."No No this can't bee happening... No... n..."

_**Third person P.O.V**_

"Oh I'm not done with you yet Lee." said Herobrine sitting on his throne in the great castle. Tapestries of his killings lined the wall on each side and pillars were placed on ether side of him. There was a blood red carpet on the floor that led to his throne." We still haven't finished our game."

he then snapped his fingers and the earth began to shake like mad. It then stopped and he crossed his blocky legs and laughed." I hope he enjoys what I had to endure in Hell hahahahah!

_**Lee's P.O.V again**_

I opened my eye's expecting my death but I was on a hot surface instead. I looked up and saw a crack above me in the high red ceiling that quickly closed. The burning sensation healed my wound and kept me alive but left the hole in my fleshy stomach. A voice I my head rang out." Welcome to my home...Hell, its where you belong. And don't worry about your friends, they are just fine trying to survive. Hurry and maybe you can get out." The voice was none other than Herobrine. My rage reached its limits as I began to run, not knowing where the Hell I was going(see what I did there).

After what seemed like hours, the red devilish floor stopped and ended abruptly then began a couple of feet later. It was a gap that reached down to the orange surface below. Knowing Hell the orange stuff is lava. I almost fell in it not knowing of the outcome if I did. I looked at the other side and saw what I wished I wouldn't have seen...pigmen."**Fuck just as I began to gain hope then I meet these damn pigmen again."** there was at least 12 of them that loomed the other side of the long gap.( I know I said a couple of feet but feet in block sizes are 1 foot= 2 blocks. Do the math). I knew I could not jump that length but I found out that the pigmen can.

They scaled the gap like it was nothing and I was so amazed that I forgot to take a step back from the edge. A pigman was about to jam his sword into me as he jumped straight at me. I finally(at the last minute), took a step behind me as the pigman hit the edge of the gap and the body slid onto the pointed part of it. He was still thrashing around as blood started to come out of him from the rock that was jabbed into his chest. What I knew about these creatures is that they would not die until you chop their head off.

It started to slowly climb up as I backed up in horror. The other 11 came over the gap and faced me with golden blades pierced and ready. I morphed 2 swords and readied myself for a battle. They came one by one,(not very smart if you tell me). I spin and cut the head off of the first one and it fell to the floor. I then started to run away but another one tackled me to the floor and I landed on my stomach.

By then the one that got gabbed on the edge finally came up with a hole in its stomach, and slowly came over to me. Soon I was surrounded and the pigman on top of me, got off. I new I could not escape and that I won't make it if I don't surrender.

_**Golden Blade of Hell P.O.V (you won't understand unless you read my main story :))**_

** "No I will not surrender yet, I have been controlling him for a while now and I will not give up. Heaven get ready... we are going out." I heard my brother yell from across the heart at me and came into the place I was in."**_ Brother no you can't go out there because you are in control right now, if you go then he will go normal and the power won't sustain."_** he said." I didn't say I was going out there." I then gave an evil grin while my brother sighed."**_ fine fine, but if you throw me away then I will take away the angel power got it?"_** I then nodded as I watch my brother turn into a sword and go into one of the veins that went to an arm." Lets dance pig shits."**

_**Lee's P.O.V**_

I felled something grow in my arm grow and the felt of the same feeling I get when I make a sword. I dropped my swords to make sure I wouldn't hurt myself at whatever was coming closer to my wrist. The thing was coming down my right arm and fast. The pigmen noticed this and pointed their swords at me, thinking that I surrendered. When came out of my wrist wasn't real.

It came out faster than I expected and I held it in my grasp. It was one of the golden weapons! I felt adrenaline come over me as I swung the new weapon in my grasp. It cut all the blades that were pointed at me in half. The pigmen scurried away in fear as I rose to my feet.**" where do you think you're going bitches!"** I then rushed forward almost like I teleported and cut vertically at the first pigman(it was the one that got a hole in its stomach poor guy). The body split in half and fell to the sides.

I don't want to go into detain on how I killed the rest(it was gruesome and disgusting). I wiped the blood off of the sword unwillingly. I then had the courage to try and jump the gap. I held the sword in my hand(which was light as fuck), and dashed in blazing speed towards the gap. I came quite a distance from the gap because the pigmen ran in the opposite direction. I sprang up as soon as my foot touched the bloody edge of the gap. I surprisingly scaled the gap perfectly and without a catastrophy. I then bolted off in the direction that I thought I could escape to, not knowing what is ahead and knowing who is watching my every move from above.

**Authors notes: Hope you like the story now that it has gotten exciting. Now I have 3 ending for the nether and all of them continue onto the story and all lead to the final ending(because I can't change it). The highest vote will be chosen. I will not start another chapter until I get the final vote so review or PM to say which ending. The first ending, The portal that is guarded by the giant pigman with a chain and spiked obsidian(you know from "Take Back The Night" by Captain Sparkles, that thing). Second ending, he breaks through the top and comes to the surface. And finally(my favorite one personally), Notch tells him how to get out and he battles the hardest mob in the game to escape... the wither!**

**Chose and I'll write! They all have a different length(how many more chapters in the area), so pick which one and I'll start writing! Don't forget to have a wonderful day/night.**


End file.
